


The Bridge

by tomanonuniverse



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Aged-Up Character(s), Agender Chara, Agender Character, Chara was joking about it then an ass came by pffft, Day 28, Other, Racism, Shiptember, Speciesism, Suicide mention, no actual suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 11:54:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12210783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomanonuniverse/pseuds/tomanonuniverse
Summary: Asriel let out a small horrified noise.Chara's jaw dropped briefly before they suddenly started, marching towards the "human," furious. "What the fuck did you just say?!" They shouted, rolling up their sleeve and turning their head upwards to look at the man in the eye. Asriel let out another panicked sound, chasing the shorter human and placing a hand on their shoulder.





	The Bridge

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, worm?
> 
> What's this?
> 
> Another context drabble?
> 
> You bet!
> 
> Alright so, September is Undertale shipping month, and I’m awful at shippy bullshit so what I did was I took the Shipping Month post & combined with the OTP 30 Days Challenge post, just for the hell of it & also to practice. Obviously not every Undertale ship is my OTP but I’m jus’ practicing on them all. This is Day 28, which is Chariel + Draw your OTP with one of them defending the other. There's an artwork I made over on my artblog at toartonuniverse.tumblr.com !

Asriel and Chara stood at the bridge, their fingers intertwined as they gazed ahead. They admired the sunset, the feeling of the rays heating their skin (and fur) as half of the orb of flames seemed to be sinking into the water. Chara knows that no matter how many times they've come here to see this, Asriel's breath always gets knocked out of him.

"It's so beautiful." They heard him whisper, for the third time. They feel like he forgets that he's not alone, not until they squeeze his hand. He glances at them, eyes wide and almost sparkling in wonder. His grin was contagious, and Chara found themselves smiling back at him, mostly in amusement, to which a soft blush rose to Asriel's cheeks at.  
"Maybe we should stand on the railing and pretend we're in the Titanic if you like it so much." Chara teased. Asriel laughed and pushed them slightly, before going silent. Chara's eyebrows almost shot off their face at the fact that he seemed to be considering it. "Asriel no," they laughed at his whine, "we're in public, people will think we're some sort of suicidal couple that are gonna jump off together all romantically."

The goat monster rolled his eyes. "That's a little exaggerated, don't you think?" He questioned, returning his gaze to the scenery. He looked down at the water and briefly wondered how deep it went. Monsters had been on the surface for years, yet he still found himself amazed by sights such as the sun or the moon. It was an entire planet worth of exploration, and he simply couldn't wait.

Almost in sync, they both reached into the pockets and grasped the heart locket inside. Their eyes each shot to the other's hands, before making eye contact, then proceeding to giggle like children. They might have grown physically, but they still remained kids on the inside. 

"If you ask me, I think you should."

They both halted, smiles falling off their faces. Asriel looked beyond Chara, who turned around to the source of the voice. A muscular human with a black buzzcut and blue eyes stood, leaning on the railing with a cigarette in his mouth, not looking at either of them. They glanced at each other in confusion, before the monster spoke first. 

"I'm sorry? I don't think we understood what you meant." The male said gently, his facial expression puzzled. The human man chuckled. "You should be sorry," he grumbled, flicking the cigarette into the water before turning to the two, "I'm saying you should jump off." He clarified, the hostility very obvious in his tone.

It took the goat monster a moment to piece it together, but by the time he had Chara was already speaking. "Ex-fucking-cuse me?" They said, their voice rising gradually as they did so. The man rose and eyebrow and narrowed his eyes. "It's filthy creatures like that thing over there and corrupted humans like you that the world needs less off. You've ruined our planet. We will drive you back underground, but this time in graves."

Asriel let out a small horrified noise. 

Chara's jaw dropped briefly before they suddenly started, marching towards the "human," furious. " _What the **fuck**  did you just say?!_" They shouted, rolling up their sleeve and turning their head upwards to look at the man in the eye. Asriel let out another panicked sound, chasing the shorter human and placing a hand on their shoulder.

"Chara, wait!" He exclaimed. They paused and allowed Asriel to lean down to their ear. "You can't take this guy! He's...he's  _shredded_!" He whisper-yelled, eyeing the human in what was almost fear. "Not even Aaron can hurt him!" He added, attempting to emphasize the grave disadvantage they were in.

"Did you hear what  _it_  said? I can't let that prick get away with that!" They argued, clenching their fists. The man, hearing them, suddenly laughed, drawing the attention back to him. He crossed his arms and grinned. "Oh yeah? And what's a purdy little lady like you gonna do about it?" He taunted, the mockery in his voice almost suffocating.

"Did you just call me a lady?" Chara hissed, narrowing their eyes at him. He rose an eyebrow. "What? You one of those freaks too?" He scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Figures. Disgusting." He spoke, scrunching his face in repulsion as he looked down at the shorter human, figuratively and literally. 

Chara's jaw dropped, before they clenched it and whipped around to look at Asriel. He was also gaping in shock, before looking at Chara. The absolute rage their brown eyes held was overwhelming. As if burned, Asriel snapped his hands back in an almost surrendering manner and took a step backwards. 

"Okay." Was the only thing he said as Chara turned around, grabbing the front of the shirt of the unsuspecting man and introducing their knuckles to his face.


End file.
